


20 Things

by 0hHeyThereBigBadWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Lists, Mostly Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf/pseuds/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf
Summary: Things they know about each other that nobody else does.





	1. ...About Jacob Stone

Jacob Stone...

  1. has a very lovely singing voice.
  2. loves whiskey and hates wine.  _Hates_ it.
  3. has a dishwasher but still does his dishes by hand. (He finds it "relaxing"???)
  4. is a very good cook. Like, really, _really_ good.
  5. has naturally curly hair when he doesn't use anything to straighten it.
  6. does not like it when his fluffy curly hair is called "adorable." (Liar.)
  7. uses shorthand for his notes but has very lovely handwriting otherwise.
  8. knows every song in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and will sing along (and will imitate voices).
  9. has an entire shelf of nothing but Disney films.
  10. is not ticklish. Not at all. Kinda weird.
  11. likes having his hair played with. (And pulled.)
  12. has old scars on his back that he doesn't like to talk about.
  13. will talk to himself in other languages. Whole conversations.
  14. will also talk to his plants, apparently because he can still understand them.
  15. will make a homemade pizza for someone's birthday even if they didn't ask him to.
  16. mother hens anyone who so much as sniffles around him.
  17. does yoga, apparently. (And looks damn good doing it.)
  18. prefers baths to showers.
  19. likes being the little spoon.
  20. will say "I love you" in every language he knows when he thinks someone's asleep.




	2. ...About Ezekiel Jones

Ezekiel Jones...

  1. is not nearly as stupid as he likes to pretend.
  2. does not like being called "Zeke."
  3. very much likes being called "Jonesy."
  4. is a terminal snuggler.
  5. cannot cook anything that doesn't come at least halfway pre-made.
  6. will steal shirts/sweaters/hoodies and refuse to give them back because they're "comfy." (Which is why they were purchased in the first place.)
  7. will go swimming with Little Ness despite being told not to do that.
  8. sometimes has anxiety attacks and needs to be held through them.
  9. is very good at magic. (Sleight of hand magic, not magic-magic.)
  10. likes kids, or at least the ones old enough to hold a semi-decent conversation.
  11. can draw up schematics of security systems and floor plans from memory.
  12. will pretend he isn't sick and go to work with a temperature of 101.
  13. cannot do shots. (Hilarious to watch him try, though.)
  14. is very, very ticklish.
  15. will cry (just a little) if someone makes him a homemade pizza for his birthday.
  16. is a very good artist and likes painting.
  17. does, in fact, know other languages besides English. (Four, to be exact.)
  18. talks in his sleep in those other languages.
  19. is  _not expendable,_ dammit. 
  20. is a good man, even if he won't admit it.




	3. ...About Flynn Carsen

Flynn Carsen...

  1. forgets to tie his shoes constantly.
  2. still double knots his laces when he does remember.
  3. always sucks on peppermint.
  4. has gotten so deep in thought he's walked into a door. (And a fridge.)
  5. has set fire to his kitchen while cooking.
  6. tastes like peppermint.
  7. is allergic to strawberries.
  8. visits his mother every year on her birthday to leave fresh flowers.
  9. smells like wood lacquer and old books.
  10. has always wanted a dog but never felt responsible enough.
  11. loves New Orleans and the food.
  12. cannot hold his alcohol. At all.
  13. has nightmares more often than not.
  14. bolts when he's afraid because his anxiety gets to him, not because he doesn't care.
  15. likes being cuddled and burrito-wrapped in blankets.
  16. says he doesn't like Ezekiel but really actually does, a lot.
  17. thinks of Jacob as a brother (one that likes to think he's the smart one.)
  18. sees Cassandra as a daughter.
  19. loves Jenkins like an uncle.
  20. has a lock of blonde hair in a box of keepsakes, next to a note that says "I love you more than the sunrise."




	4. ...About Eve Baird

Eve Baird...

  1. loves having her hair played with.
  2. sometimes sleepwalks and vacuums at two in the morning.
  3. takes apart her sidearm and cleans it whenever she feels overly anxious.
  4. loves bagel bites and would commit murder to get them.
  5. hates _Grey's Anatomy_ ever since they killed off Mark Sloane and Derek Shepherd.
  6. does not like cats, but is open to having a dog.
  7. always paints her toenails even if she doesn't paint her fingernails.
  8. has a tattoo. (Not allowed to say where, though.)
  9. knows how to skateboard. Very well, too.
  10. still gets anxious during firework shows.
  11. wants to learn how to surf.
  12. once had a pink canopy bed with ballerina wallpaper.
  13. used to dress Barbies in GI Joe uniforms.
  14. once got very, very drunk and headbutted a man in the face so hard she broke his tooth.
  15. has a fear of octopus.
  16. loves chocolate chip and peanut butter waffles.
  17. thought about a career in boxing.
  18. means it when she calls the LITs her kids.
  19. does not mind when Ezekiel calls her Mama Baird.
  20. is afraid she won't be a good mother, even though she already is.




	5. ...About Cassandra Cillian

Cassandra Cillian...

  1. will fall asleep if someone brushes her hair long enough.
  2. likes having her scalp massaged.
  3. adores Disney films since she wasn't allowed to watch them as a kid.
  4. has four different colouring books she still hasn't finished.
  5. knits and crochets because she likes the math involved.
  6. isn't a very good cook.
  7. is a very excellent baker.
  8. can make horrible math jokes until the cows come home.
  9. makes her own jewelry pieces.
  10. likes shopping at thrift stores and flea markets.
  11. still calls her parents from time to time, even if they never answer.
  12. sings Fall Out Boy in the shower.
  13. made herself a dress for Pride.
  14. once punched a bouncer in the face.
  15. doesn't really like cats.
  16. has always wanted to own a snake.
  17. makes everyone their favourite desserts on their birthdays.
  18. snores sometimes. (Cute, little snuffly snores, too.)
  19. is sometimes scared by her new gifts.
  20. does not mind making more...sanguine-based desserts for vampires.




	6. ...About Estrella

Estrella...

  1. likes painting. Watercolors and oils are her best mediums.
  2. usually carries a sketchbook and charcoal pencils with her if she's not in her garden.
  3. has a pet tortoise that's almost as old as she is.
  4. sings Spanish songs to her flowers. (According to Jacob, they really like it.)
  5. has named the garden snake that lives on the grounds. (His name is Luis, and he is very nice.)
  6. almost always has dirt under her fingernails.
  7. paints the sunrise more than anything else.
  8. laughed so hard she nearly cried when she saw  _Twilight_ for the first time.
  9. wears her normal clothes on Halloween and calls it her costume. (She's dressed up like a human, get it?)
  10. doesn't drink wine because it gives her hiccups.
  11. sometimes gives dancing lessons at the resort.
  12. can name any constellation in the night sky at any given time of year.
  13. loves anchovies, of all things. (Ezekiel no longer trusts her.)
  14. doesn't eat red meat because the smell of it makes her nauseous.
  15. likes the smell of burning charcoal, though.
  16. has visited the Annex just to play bridge.
  17. will lay in bed and cuddle all night, even if she doesn't need to sleep anymore.
  18. once forgot about date night because she found out Jacob could talk to plants and spent the next six hours in the garden with him.
  19. is still embarrassed when this is brought up to her.
  20. has said that her offer always stands, no matter what.




End file.
